doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Pierce
Olivia Pierce is a character in ''Doom'' (2016) who is responsible for the invasion from Hell and functions as the main antagonist for most of the story. She is first seen as a hologram recording examining the Doom Slayer's containment box, and is heard over the intercom in the Mars base during the opening stages of the game. She could also be seen on the monitor talking to the Doom Slayer. History Pierce is the Head of Biochemical Research at the Argent Facility on Mars. A former protege of Samuel Hayden, she graduated with first class honors in biomechanical and genetic engineering in Strasbourg.Olivia Pierce I After graduating, she made a fortune by becoming one of the founders of a global research company called NanoStruct Aerospace and Defense Systems. However, she eventually left the company after Hayden gave her an artifact from the Argent Fracture, which slowly corrupted her mind and led her to make the decision to join the Lazarus Project at UAC as its Head Director, despite initially refusing to join UAC as she had no interest in energy business.Olivia Pierce II After a few months working in the Argent facility, Pierce suffered from idiopathic scoliosis, causing her to be bound to a wheelchair. In order to regain her freedom of movement, she agreed to take an experimental augmentation surgery which involved grafting a titanium exoskeleton to her body to replace her damaged spinal function. Despite regaining her ability to walk, moving causes her a tremendous amount of pain due to a side effect of the procedure. However, Pierce refuses to take painkillers, believing the medicine would cloud her mind. ''Doom'' (2016) Along with Samuel Hayden, she was responsible for studying Hell to solve the human energy crisis within the UAC. Ultimately, she made a deal with an unseen demon lord in Hell and gave cybernetic enhancements to the demons there, and ensured that the location of the Doom Marine's tomb remained a permanent secret. However, she was unable to control the great power she had gotten her hands on, nor stop the Doom Marine from reawakening, so she tried to bring the demon's world to this one. She was later shown escaping through one of the Hell portals with an Argent Accumulator. By the time the Doom Marine meet her at The Well, she is shown bloody and severely weakened. She realizes Hell has deceived and betrayed her and mutters her last words to the Doom Slayer, "They promised me so much." The demonic forces of Hell then strike her with a crimson lightning bolt, transforming her into the Spider Mastermind to fight the Doom Marine, which he defeats in a boss battle and glory kills with a BFG blast to the mouth. Appearance Olivia Pierce is a Caucasian English woman that appears to be aged somewhere between her late 40s to early 60s. She has white hair cut very short and wears a light gray exoskeleton. She appears sickly and almost emaciated, being very thin and and short of stature compared to the rest of the game's cast. Near Samuel Hayden's office level in the UAC Mars base, there is a digital photo of her younger self hanging on the wall, where she has short blond hair and wears a typical scientist lab-coat and jewelry. Trivia *Olivia Pierce's role in DOOM's story as a scientist colluding with Hell is very similar to that of Doom 3's Malcolm Bertruger. *Olivia Pierce is the first female human antagonist in the series. *Olivia Pierce is facial capture is done by Stephanie Panisello. *The ominous theme that plays every time the player encounters Olivia is a remake of the level music that plays in E1M5 in the first game. The title of the track in the original game is "Suspense". *In Olivia's office in the Lazarus Labs, her computer has a video game called Demon Destruction that can be interacted with and played. On the high score board, it shows Olivia has the second highest score at 9,261,983. *Other items in Olivia's office include: discarded pizza boxes, one pizza box with pizza still in it, bottles of soda and orange juice, and three novels entitled "Watcher", "Evil Cabin", and "Mars", respectively. D_9opg8UYAAt2re.jpg|Olivia Pierce's private office, with the Demon Destruction game on the right. D_9qlSVU8AAVOKk.jpg|Olivia's desk, covered in pizza, beverages, and novels. D_9qlSaU4AMzajR.jpg|Discarded pizza boxes in Olivia's office. Olivia_honesty.PNG|Olivia in Research Operations Olivia_argent1.PNG|Olivia in Argent Tower Olivia_well.PNG|Olivia in The Well References Category:Doom (2016) characters